Pierce Express
by ThornLeaf
Summary: Fred/George/Luna Fred is convinced to get a new piercing by his two lovers, yet is not properly rewarded for the act of such bravery. It's a muggle needle after all, and a man has needs...


**A/N This is an M rated fic, full of porn. Please respect that rating.**

**Credits due, of course, to J K Rowling, without whom we wouldn't have such lovely characters to play with.**

[][][][]

"Come on Fred, don't be such a pussy!"

"I'm not a pussy!"

"Just fucking lay on the table already!"

"No, you do it!"

"You lost the bet, moron, not I" George smirked.

"George please don't make me do this"

"It'll look sexy, I promise!"

"Yea Fred, I told you how sexy it would look, I don't see what the problem is" Luna added dreamily.

"The problem is that there is a needle going through my nipple! It's unnatural I say!"

"But Freddie darling," Luna purred, "it's also sexy. I'm getting wet just thinking about what it's going to be like under my tongue."

Fred blanched and momentarily stopped breathing.

"But it's gonna hurt…"

George and Luna sighed. Fred had talked about getting his nipple pierced for weeks, and after finally loosing the unwinnable bet designed by Lee Jordan himself, Fred was getting cold feet. George looked at Luna, winked, and picked up the pace. It wasn't often the twins were able to leave their shop in the care of their assistant for a full hour, this opportunity could not be wasted.

"Listen Freddie, we weren't going to mention this just yet, but…" George started.

"I told my dad I was staying with Hermione this week but really I'm staying with you guys" Luna said, starting into Fred eyes directly. "So can you imagine how good sex is going to be with your nipple looking so delectable? You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you Fred?" She battered her eyelids and slid a hand up his shirt, the blunt language slipping off her tongue.

"Not after she went to all this effort" George chimed in, his voice dropping an octave as he stood behind his brother, 'accidently' bumping his hips into Fred's butt, reminding him exactly of what the night would hold.

"The sooner you get this done," Luna said softly, "the sooner we can get back to your flat and reward you for such bravery…"

"Fine!" Fred shouted, his face rather pink and his breathing fast - Luna's other hand had drifted to his crotch. They were in the parlour of the piercing store, and the creepy old man covered in tattoos was surly looking at them strangely by then.

He shook off his two lovers and strode towards the table.

"I'm ready."

[][][][]

Oh gods, he was in agony! It had been a full nine hours since he got his piercing, and the throbbing had yet to stop. Fred tried to hide the pain from George and Luna, but he didn't think he was going so well. He just couldn't believe how much it hurt, he was a man for goodness sake, he'd been hit by bludgers too many times to count, yet this bloody piece of body jewellery…

He slammed the front door of the flat shut, loudly enough so the other two would know he was home after gallantly staying back and closing the shop. He walked forward into the empty apartment, kicking off his clothing as he went.

"George?" he called, "Luna?"

He heard no reply as he headed towards the master bedroom, and understood exactly why as he opened the door.

Luna was spread eagle on the bed, held apart by a spell that left her tense body able to arch and writer, but not for her feet or arms to close. Large white phantom hands were drifting across her lower body whilst George sat astride her stomach, kissing her with such intensity it was no wonder the two hadn't yet heard him.

Fred stood transfixed as a naked George lifted his butt into the air as if to tease him, sliding down Luna's body with hot open-mouthed kisses. He wiggled his hips, his pucker in full view, the moans emitting from the pair just downright _sinful_. Did they even know he was there?

Fred finally took a step forward, sheading his boxers as he went.

"I can't believe you started without me" he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Luna's eyes sprang open and a yelp emerged from her delectable, plump red lips. Caught in the act.

George however, merely sat up on her stomach, his erect cock nestled between her breasts, and turned his head to address his brother.

"It was Luna who made me do it" he said, eyes burning over with lust, "she made me start early. I told her we should wait but… you know what our little girl is like."

Oh Fred did know. And he wasn't pleased.

After all his effort, to come home to a disobedient slut and a weak brother. _Tsk tsk_ he thought, as he sternly went over to the bedside table where a large selection of toys were kept, the throbbing of his chest fuelling his firm actions. Keeping his eyes on the couple on the bed, Luna still frittering under the phantom hands and George lightly thrusting into those luscious breasts, he reached in the draw a grab out a few at random.

Two pairs of eyes were on his hands. Breathless, they waited for their punishment.

"You have been very naughty, little girl" he said, addressing Luna first, kneeling on the bed next to her and stroking her face with his hand. "And naughty girls need to be punished."

His other hand disposed one toy on the floor, out of site, but certainly not out of mind. He moved his hand into plain view before her face, George's low gasp at the second selection going straight to his groin. In it was a large sky blue dildo, the precise colour of Luna's wide eyes. He moved his hand back down towards the junction of her legs, rolling the phallus across her thighs while the hand stroking her cheek came to cup her jaw.

"Don't disappoint me again, Luna" he growled, slowly working the tip of the dildo into her body. "Don't make Daddy angry" he began pushing it in, as she gasped and George twisted to stare at the disappearing toy. "Don't make Daddy regret coming home to you" he purred, as the dildo hit home.

Luna was in heaven. Her body was taunt, every muscle straining, she wanted to scream but knew it was forbidden. The hands, oh god, the bodies so close to her, being filled so fully and oh god the voice of her Daddies when they were so angry!

Fred moved his hand to Georges back, pushing him forward and the tip of his cock from Luna's breasts to her luscious mouth.

"Your punishment is yet to come, brother" he purred, malice underlying the statement that made George shiver in anticipation and fear. Fred leaned forward to kiss his twin, his hand guiding George's hips to thrust into the wet suction of their little slut.

The kiss was hot and heavy, full of tongues, moans and panting. Fred was pulling out every trick he knew as he ravaged his brother's mouth. Their sexual relationship was longstanding, dating back to their second, hormonal-filled year at Hogwarts. But it was only in the past year, when they decided to leave school and live as adults in their dark, adult world that they had shifted to serious lovers. Fred had always been the dominate of the two, but it came as an added surprise that his twin was as thrilled with the idea of toys, BDSM and the extra partner on occasion as he was. Fred had met his match when it came to George's sexual appetite – and they never looked back.

Merlin, he loved his twin.

The hand that was guiding George's hips slid up to finger the pucker previously on display. George's moans heightened as Fred worked the first finger in dry, then the second. The third was painful, so painful, such a contrast to the intense pleasure being given to his mouth and cock. It was too much, but just the way they both liked it.

"How could you start with out me, brother?" Fred whispered in his ear, "I've been so hard all day, all I wanted to do was fuck you, and then I come home to this."

George began whimpering, melting, every nerve on fire, so close to the edge of oblivion. There was no way he'd be able to walk tomorrow, even after a healing potion or three. Fred pulled back and let George ride Luna's face, whispering words of encouragement, his own eyes squeezed tight, breathing laboured.

"Fuck that filthy mouth of our little slut George, thrust harder, harder! She disobeyed us brother, she didn't play by the rules"."

Luna was gaging, tears welting up in her large blue eyes, as the fiery red head thrust with abandon. Her face was reddening, but the smell of her wetness was profound, intensifying. Both men could practically taste her cum in the heavy air.

"Brother! Circe, fuck, ugh…"

George was loosing it.

Fred quickly leaned over and grabbed the second toy from the floor, a small glass butt plug and after a quick cleaning spell, thrust it into George's backside just as he came. The dry stretching caused such pain his orgasm heightened tenfold, and he _screamed_.

"Fred! Oh Circe, oh Merlin, fuck_, Fred_!"

Luna gasped for breath as Fred pushed on George so he fell sideways on the double bed, body consumed, curling inwards as the plug remained buried deep in his backside, pulsating pain through his spin, keeping him constantly on edge and whimpering.

Fred pounced and straddled Luna, quickly covering her mouth with his own, kissing the last droplets of cum from her mouth, tasting his brother. He was so damn horny and knew both his lovers punishment had been served_. Well_, he thought, as his hand drifted to the dildo buried deep and unmoving in Luna, _almost served._

He grab the dildo and gently worked it round in circles as he wandlessly disbanded the phantom hands spell. Now Luna was left feeling only the pleasure he gave her. He covered her body with his own, slowing things down, kissing her softly, tenderly cupping her breasts, working the phallis slowly, so slowly until Luna reached the edge of her frayed rope. She pressed her cheek against his as her mewling intensified, as her body was drawn through the intense pleasure, yet not reaching climax.

She had been too naughty for that.

Fred pulled the dildo out completely and continued to kiss her lips. He was tired, rock hard, and his breast was aching as it rubbed against her body.

He guided himself into her warm cunt, and thrusted slowly, in and out, breath, moan, in, harder and faster, longer. George moved to grasp his hips, guiding the pace. In a few short minutes, Fred felt the rush of endorphins, the emotions and pain of such a long a tiring day. He let them fill his body, down to his toes,

He was gasping, almost crying with feeling.

He came.

He stoped moving. The world stoped moving.

The room was silent and still, Luna still tied to the bed, Fred still buried deep inside her cunt and George draped across the pair, butt plug in place. Finally Fred shifted.

"You promised me the best sex of my life" he rasped, moving to pull up the covers, "I didn't think it would end up like this…."

[][][][]

**A/N I'll write a second chapter if I'm left ten reviews. Tempting….**


End file.
